Jenova's Family Series
by Shiazen
Summary: Kisah tentang keluarga Jenova. *Summary ga mutu* Read and Review deh pokoknya! Plizzzzz!
1. Chapter 1 : Family?

Maaf sebelumnya kalau fic ini ga nyambung sama game maupun filmnya, krna intan ga ngikutin dari awal baik game atopun filmnya xD. Oya, ini fic pertamaku tentang FF, jadi masih kurang pengalaman. Tapi, keep enjoy it! ;)

Disclaimer : author cuma pinjem karakter dari Square Enix. Jadi author ga punya Jenova *dan ga pengen* dan karakter laennya.

-Jenova's family series-

Chapt 1 : Family?

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung berterbangan  
Umm.. Terlalu biasa, ganti latar aja deh,

Di malam yang gelap, petir menyambar, hujan mengguyur kota dengan lebatnya, (nah,gini lebih keren) seseorang sedang menaiki motornya dalam perjalanan pulang. Tapi tiba2 dia melihat ada kucing ditengah jalan. Diapun berusaha untuk tidak menabraknya dan berbelok ke samping sambil ngerem. Tapi karena hujan yg begitu deras, dia menukik dgn tajamnya dan 'jedier kuak dak duk bruk' pria itu pun tidak kelihatan lagi dari jalanan dgn sepedamotornya yg terjatuh.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah yang sepi tapi berpenghuni...  
"Kadaj! Cari Cloud sana! Dari tadi anak itu belum pulang. Lagi ngapain aja sih" kata Jenova sang ibu. (Jadi ceritanya mereka tu keluarga gitu). "Tapi bu, Kadaj lagi ngerjain PR. Masak disuruh ujan2an. Gak elit banget. Kenapa ga kak sephi aja yg cari" kata bocah berumur 9 tahun yg baru masuk kelas 3 SD itu. Mendengar protes anak bungsunya itu, Jenova langsung melirik ke anak yg biasanya ga pernah membantah itu. Dan Jenovapun dikacangin karena Kadaj emang lagi serius baca buku yang dibaliknya ada komik 'Naruto'nya. Jenovapun melirik ke arah Sephiroth yg lagi santai tidur2an di ranjangnya. "He? Kenapa aku? Kadaj! Keluar dari kamarku dan cari Cloud!" kata sephiroth ke adiknya yg lagi sibuk ngeliatin naruto ngeluarin 'harem no jutsu'. "Eh? Tapi Kadaj kan belum selesai baca komi-, eh, maksud Kadaj, ngerjain PR-nya. Jenova langsung menatap tajam ke Sephiroth karena Jenova tahu, yg minjemin komik ke Kadaj pasti kakaknya yang paling tua karena Could ga mungkin minjemin - dia paling risih kalo lagi pacaran trus digangguin ama Kadaj. Loz juga ga mungkin - kalo Kadaj ngambil komiknya, Loz pasti langsung nangis. Begitu juga Yazoo - dia ga punya komik, terlalu sibuk ngurusin rambutnya. Sedangkan Sephiroth - dia ga akan peduli mau Kadaj pinjem komiknya ato enggak. Jenova punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ga mbeliin Kadaj komik sendiri : Karena Jenova ga pengen moral Kadaj rusak gara2 komik seperti kakak2nya. Lihat saja si Sephiroth, dia jadi suka nyuruh2 adik2nya kayak tokoh kartun kesukaannya : Ibunya Cinderella (Eit, itu kartun ya?). Apalagi Cloud,dia jd suka make getsby berkerdus-kerdus biar rambutnya keliatan kayak tokoh kartun kesukaannya : Chicken-butt Sasuke *digebukin ama sasuke fc* Begitu juga Loz, dia jadi cengeng dan kayak anak kecil, persis tokoh kartun kesukaannya : adiknya shinchan. Sedangkan Yazoo, dia jadi suka manjangin dan ngerawat rambutnya, kayak tokoh kartun kesukaannya: Sephiroth

Yazoo : "Gimana sih, tadi katanya aku ga punya komik"  
Sephi : "Iya tuh, apa juga maksudnya bilang kalo aku tokoh kartun? (Emang iya sih?)"  
Intan : uwaa! *Kabur, takut diserbu duo rambut sunslik*

Dari pada kejar2an ga jelas, mending bikin cerita lagi ah..

Oke, kembali ke Sephiroth yg dipelototi Jenova. "Kadaj! Pergi ato kamu ga kakak temenin tidur lagi!" triak Sephiroth sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.  
"Huh, iya deh." Kadaj pun keluar dan langsung nyari Cloud tanpa memakai jas hujan maupun payung. Sephiroth tau, itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa mbuat Kadaj takut: Kadaj ga berani tidur sendirian, takut ada suster ngesot habis masuk selokan waktu hujan (?) katanya. Jadi, setiap hujan, Kadaj selalu ke kamarnya. Sephiroth masih bisa memaklumi hal ini, karena, Kadaj ga mungkin mau tidur sama Loz- dia suka meluk2 Kadaj kalo tidur, kayak boneka katanya. Abis itu kalo Kadaj kabur dari pelukan kakaknya, Loz langsung nangis. Cukup masuk akal kenapa Kadaj ga mau tidur bareng Loz. Kadaj juga ga mau tidur di tempat Yazoo, karena nanti pasti Yazoo minta foto bareng ama Kadaj trus di upload ke facebook. Masalahnya, foto barengnya itu waktu Kadaj tidur sambil ngiler dan sebagainya. Malu dong. Yang itu lebih masuk akal. Bagaimana dengan Cloud? Jawabannya jelas : 'Kadaj ga mau' karena Cloudlah yg menceritakan kisah tentang 'suster ngesot masuk selokan waktu hujan' itu. Kadaj selalu diusili kakaknya yg satu itu dgn menceritakan kisah horor. Alasan Kadaj ga mau sama Cloud masuk akal. Cuma cerita Cloud yg sama sekali ga masuk akal.

Kembali ke Kadaj yang berjalan di tengah derasnya hujan. Dia mencari Cloud di pinggir jalan. Kali aja Cloud keseret ama suster ngesot masuk selokan waktu hujan tanpa membuatnya lengah akan kemungkinan suster itu mungkin aja nyerang dia tiba-tiba dari bawah selokan. "Onii chan? Dimana kau?" kata Kadaj sambil melihat selokan dgn waspada

Berhasilkah Kadaj menemukan Cloud? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter 2. *Pede amat kayak ada yg mau nunggu aja*

Review, review, review! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 : Kadaj's School

Waaaa… Masi sedikit yg review.. Tapi gapapa… Aku orang yg sabar og… xDDD

Makasi buat 'aki kadaoga' sama 'sharaemon' yg udah nge-review…

Ini dia chapter 2 dari keluarga amburadul itu.. Selamat membaca! Jangan lupa reviewnya! Review kalian sangat berarti (tp tolong jangan flame yah)..

-Jenova's family series-

Chapt 2 : Kadaj's school

"Cloud-nii chan? Apa kamu ditangkap suster ngesot?" Kadaj teriak2 sendirian persis orang gila. Untung aja hujan, jadi ga ada yg liat.  
Kadaj terus berjalan sambil ngomel2 tentang 'suster ngesot' sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sepedamotor kakaknya yg tergeletak di tengah jalan. "Fenrir! Ya ampun! Bagaimana kau bisa begini?" tampaknya Kadaj lebih mementingkan motor kakaknya dari pada nasib kakaknya. Di samping fenrir, seekor kucing duduk manis sambil melihat ke arah selokan. "Apa Cloud-nii chan ada di sana?" pikir Kadaj. Dengan hati2 dia melihat ke bawah selokan. Dilihatnya sesosok manusia berlumur lumpur bergerak-gerak lemah. Orang itu sepenuhnya tertutupi lumpur. Kadaj melangkah lebih dekat lagi untuk memastikan kalau orang itu bukan suster ngesot. Tapi kakinya kehilangan pijakan dan kaki kanannya masuk ke selokan. Orang itu menarik kaki Kadaj dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'tolong aku', tapi Kadaj ga bisa mendengarnya karena suara hujan. "Uwaaa! Jangan makan aku suster!" Kadaj yg merasa kakinya ditarikpun triak triak kayak orang gila (lagi). Air menetes dari pipi Kadaj (ga jelas tuw air mata ato hujan). Tarikan orang itu (yang padahal adalah Cloud) lebih kuat dari kegilaan Kadaj, yg justru membuat Kadaj ikut2an jatuh ke selokan.

-J's F-

Pagi harinya, Kadaj terbangun di sebuah kamar yg asing. Dia dapat mencium aroma parfum cewe di kamar itu. Dia ingin bangun, tapi kepalanya berat, Serasa habis dijatuhi (atau jatuh di) selokan. "Jangan dipaksa. Tidur lagi saja.." terdengar suara cewe di sampingnya. Dia menoleh kesamping. Dia dapat melihat Cloud dan Tifa, pacar baru Could di SMA barunya, sedang bermesraan disitu. "Ya ampun" dengus Kadaj. "Nii-chan! Ayo pulang" rengek Kadaj. Cloud langsung memasang muka masam ke adiknya itu. "Kamu ga liat apa aku lagi sibuk. Kalau mau pulang ya pulang sana!" jawab Cloud. Cloudpun mencium Tifa. Kadaj sangat tidak suka dibentak, apalagi tidak diperdulikan. Diapun memilih keluar meskipun kepalanya pusing.

Diluar masih sepi, mungkin baru jam 6 pagi. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai rumah. Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu dgn Saphiroth dengan mobil Ferarri (?)nya. "Masuk! Ganti baju di mobil." kata Sepheroth singkat tp cool. Kadaj segera ganti baju seragam (ga pake mandi karena tadi malem uda kehujanan lama bgt). Kadaj turun di SDnya. Sephiroth pergi ke edge untuk kerja, lebih tepatnya, mengantar Jenova kerja. Sephiroth yg udah lulus kuliah belum dapet kerjaan sampe sekarang. Karena dia cuma mau satu pekerjaan : jadi bos. Kadaj jalan sempoyongan dan lemas ke kelasnya. Anak2 yg biasa menjahilinya melihatnya dgn heran. "Hey! Lihat! Si 'Silver Queen' sudah datang. Hahaha" terdengar ejekan dan tawa Sora, sang ketua geng. Dia mengejek Kadaj silver queen krna rambut silvernya (he?) Anak buahnya pun ikut tertawa. Kalau tidak, bisa2 mereka di gampar oleh Sora. Salah satu anak buah Sora, Riku, menarik kerah Kadaj ke atas "Hey, silver queen, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau menantangku?" katanya sambil menggoncangkan badan Kadaj. Kadaj tidak ingin melawan, tidak untuk saat ini. Kondisinya sekarang tidak menguntungkan. Dia memang biasa di ganggu, itu terjadi sejak dia bilang dia ingin jadi samurai hebat seperti kakak2nya waktu disuruh presentasi tentang cita2. Awalnya dia mau bilang mau jadi pembasmi suster ngesot, tapi Sephiroth melarangnya. Malu2-in katanya. Entah karena iri punya kakak hebat atau rambut silver (tp kayaknya bukan deh), mereka jadi nggangguin Kadaj mulu. Biasanya Kadaj ngelawan dan berakhir di ruang BK. Tp tidak kali ini. Dia memilih diam. "sudah, habisi saja, Riku!" kata anak buah Sora yg lain, Kairi. 'Bukk!' kepalan tangan Riku melesat ke perut Kadaj. Kadaj hanya terkulai lemas tidak berdaya. "Ah! Tidak seru! Mana triakanmu, bocah aneh!" Sora meninju wajah Kadaj tapi Kadaj tetap tidak bereaksi. "Dia benar2 mempermainkan kita. Rasakan ini!" Kairi menjambak rambut Kadaj. "Aaaaggh!" Anak2 itu tersenyum sinis mendengar triakan Kadaj. "Aagh! Lepa-s-kan!" Sora yg belum puas mencekik leher Kadaj. Sora menjadi semakin bersemanat dan mengangkat Kadaj lebih tinggi. Kadaj menangis kesakitan. Tepat pada saat itu, datang ibu guru mereka. Rambutnya yg dikepang dengan pita pink membuatnya tampak lebih cantik. "Sora! Lepaskan Kadaj! Apa kau mau membunuhnya!" triak wanita yg biasanya lembut itu. Sora yang kaget langsung menjatuhkan Kadaj hingga kepalanya menghantam meja. "Sora! Kelakuanmu kali ini sudah keterlaluan! Pergi ke ruang BK! SEKARANG!" wajah wanita itu kini berubah bak rubah berekor 9. (Nah, lho?) Ia melihat Sora dgn tatapan murka sekali lagi "maafkan aku, Aerith-sensei" Sora menunduk dan meninggalkan kelas "Kadaj, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aerith mengecek muridnya yg diam tak bergerak di bangkunya itu. "Astaga! Dia ga bernafas!" Aerith bingung hendak melakukan apa. Murid2 lainnya sudah mempersiapkan hape berkameranya masing2, siapa tau sensei mereka mau ngasi Kadaj napas buatan (sungguh murid kurang ajar). Akhirnya, Aerith mendapat ide. "Kadaj! AWAS! Ada SUSTER NGESOT MASUK SELOKAN WAKTU HUJAN!" triak Aerith. Kadaj pun bernafas saking kagetnya "UWAA! Dimana?" entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Kadaj sanggup loncat dan langsung lari ke belakang Aerith. Ternyata Cloud telah banyak cerita ke Aerith."Sialan" Kadaj berkata dgn lemah dan roboh. Aerith segera menggendongnya ke UKS.

Chapt 2 segini dulu. Di sini tokoh utamanya Kadaj soalnya aku fans bgt ma Kadaj. Wakakak.. Ga tau kenapa di chapter ini ada Sora, Riku, ama Kairi dari Kingdom Hearts. Kekurangan ide. Wakakak.. Chapter berikutnya dijamin lebih seru… Ikutin terus ya *ngarep*. Thanx 4 reading.. Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3 : Revenge

Chapter 3's up! Semoga kalian smua ga bosen2nya bca fic ku :D

**-Jenova's Family Series-**

Chapt 3 : Revenge

Kadaj terbangun di tempat yg ga asing baginya, kamarnya. Kepalanya pusing, serasa dijatuhi (atau jatuh di *lagi*) meja. Dia segera melihat ke samping, siapa tau ada Cloud dan Tifa yg bermesraan lagi. Tapi ga mungkin. Ngapain mereka di kamarnya? Jadi jelas mereka ga ada. Yang ada malah Yuffie, satu2nya temen Kadaj, yg lagi duduk manis di samping kasurnya.

"Hey, maaf tadi ga bisa mbantu kamu waktu dikroyok, abis tadi aku.. Um.. Bukannya aku takut, tapi aku cuma.. Em.. Optimis.." kata Yuffie.

"Optimis? Kalo optimis kenapa ga bantu aku?" tuntut Kadaj.

"Maksudku.. Optimis kalo aku bakalan kalah lawan mereka," kata Yuffie memperjelas.

"Penakut" kata Kadaj datar.

"Enak aja! Km sendiri sama sekali ga ngelawan!" Yuffie membantah.

"Itu karena aku pusing. Biasanya kan aku ngelawan" timpal Kadaj.

"Emang km pernah menang?" Yuffie tak mau kalah.

"Ga pernah sih," jawab Kadaj malu2 (bukan malu 'shy-shy-cat' lho ya, apalagi malu-maluin).

"Kamu tau Kadaj.." tanya Yuffie seolah hendak memberitahu kalau ibunya mau kawin lagi (?).

"Ga tau lah.. Orang belum kamu kasih tau" jawab Kadaj.

"O iya ya? Lupa" cewe itupun cengengesan.

"Apaan kok?" Kadaj jadi penasaran.

"Kamu tau ga, apa yg paling kita butuhkan untuk ngelawan Sora dkk?" tanyanya lagi.

Uda aku bilangin kan, AKU GA TAU. Kamu belum ngasi tau." Kadaj mulai kesal (sebenernya dia yg ngeselin).

"Yee.. Kadaj ga seru ah kalo diajak ngobrol.." Yuffie manyun.

"Terus kamu maunya apa?" tanya Kadaj.

"Tebak dong, apa yg kita butuhin buat nglawan si Sora !" jawab Yuffie.

"Um.. Yang kita butuhin.. Aku tau! Kita butuh 'Death Note'nya KIRA buat mbunuh mereka!" kata Kadaj bersemangat.

"ide bagus! Tapi mana ada yg begituan. Apa coba!" tanya Yuffie.

"um.." Kadaj berfikir. "Aha! Kita berubah jadi cewe sexy dan nggoda mereka, abis itu kita serang" kata Kadaj.

"Rencana bagus. Tp mana bisa kita (baca: kamu) jadi cewe sexy?" Yuffie hampir kewalahan.

"Kalo gitu.. Kita butuh alkimia yg biasa dipakai Elric bersaudara!" kata Kadaj. "Salah" jawab Yuffie.

"Naganya Natsu?"

"Masih salah"

"Kita butuh Pistol 'Thompson Sisters' yg biasa dipakai Death the Kid!" Kadaj semakin bersemangat.

"Bukan"

"Hollow-nya Ichigo?"

"Salah"

"Syntesia-nya Canaan?"

"Bukan lah!"

"Aduh.. Apa lagi ya?" Kadaj mulai garuk2 rambut silvernya (ada kutunya kali). "Aduh.. Kamu ini bener2 Otaku ya? Mana oon lagi. Cari yg ada beneran dong!" Yuffie mulai ga sabaran. Kadaj manyun (gantian).

"Oke. Kita butuh pedang 'saika'nya Anri?" Kadaj berharap kali ini benar.

"Hampir!" Yuffie menyemangati.

"Pedang maksudmu?" tanya Kadaj.

"100! Anak pintar" puji (baca: sindir) Yuffie sambil mberantakin rambutnya Kadaj.

"Agh! Kita bisa dapet pedang dari mana?" tanya Kadaj.

"Kakakmu kan banyak yg samurai, jadi bisa pinjem" kata Yuffie.

"Ga akan dibolehin" kata Kadaj putus harapan.

"kalo gitu kita ambil diem2" usul Yuffie.

"Nyuri dong?" Kadaj merasa ga enak.

"Terserah kamu, mau mbales tuh anak apa ga" kata Yuffie.

"Huh, iya deh." kata Kadaj pasrah.

…ooooooOoooooo…

Hari P pun dimulai (bukan hari H. Tp P: Pencurian). Hari itu, Sephiroth mendapat pekerjaan. Meskipun bukan jadi bos, dia sudah senang karna diterima kerja di tempat yg sama dgn ibunya : Shin-ra Cooporation. Di sana, dia diterima kerja sebagai pemimpin utama SOLDIER. Jadi paling enggak dia bisa merintah anak buahnya trus perannya sebagai ibu Cinderella tidak akan luntur.

Sedangkan di belakang rumah, bukannya mau ke sekolah, Kadaj dan Yuffie justru sedang bersiap mengambil sasaran mereka : Pedang milik Cloud.

Mari kita lihat posisi mangsa; ia sedang bersiap hendak menaiki Fenrir kesayangannya. Yuffie segera melemparkan Shuriken raksasanya. Pedang Cloud terjatuh, tapi karena author menghendaki agar Cloud tidak menyadarinya, maka Cloudpun tidak menyadarinya.

"Yes!" Yuffie berkata penuh kemenangan.

"Kerja bagus!" puji Kadaj.

"Siapa dulu dong, Yuffie si ninja terhebat!" kata Yuffie dgn bangganya.

Saat Cloud sudah pergi menjauh dan tidak terlihat lagi, anak dua itu segera mengambil pedang Cloud yg besarnya minta ampun itu.

"Ah," Kadaj kesusahan saat mencoba mengangkat pedang itu.

Sementara itu, juga karena kehendak author, Cloud tahu pedangnya ketinggalan dan kembali.

"Oh tidak! Dia kembali!" Yuffie menunjuk ke arah Cloud.

"Bagus, apa yg akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Kadaj menjadi panik. Yuffie melihat sekitar dan pandangannya terarah ke mobil ferrari Sephiroth.

"Aku punya ide. Bantu aku!" kata Yuffie. Merekapun memasukan pedang Cloud ke dalam mobil. Dan lagi2 atas kegendak author, Cloud belum sampai2. Kadaj dan Yuffiepun masuk ke dalam bagasi mobil tempat mereka menyembunyikan pedang Cloud.

"Huh, hampir saja.." kata Kadaj dan Yuffie bersamaan saking leganya.

Sedangkan diluar, Sephiroth menyalakan mobilnya. Cloud yg tidak menemukan pedangnya jadi kebingungan.

"Seph, (ga elit banget Cloud manggil Sephiroth) apa kau lihat pedangku?" tanya Cloud.

"Tidak." jawab Sephiroth datar. Mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan Cloud yg masih kebingungan akan hilangnya pedangnya.

Berhasilkah Kadaj kabur dari Cloud dam melancarkan balas dendamnya? Just read the next chapter! Review?


End file.
